


Don't die

by darklemon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Violence, gta5 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklemon/pseuds/darklemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heist, the crew momentarily fear that Gavin died during an explosion. They go on like nothing happened, and no one seems affected by this near-death experience.<br/>Except for Ryan, who realizes that in this profession, you die - on top of it all, he realizes that he likes the British dork.</p><p>Very short, but maybe this is a prologue and I'll work on a longer story that happens after this.... 8D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't die

**Author's Note:**

> I really really suck at summaries D8 that's all I have to say!

 

"GAVIN GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!!"

The sound of Michael's way too loud and way too angry voice screeching in the gang's mics nearly killed their ears.  
Squawking, Gavin leaped out through an open window in the big corporal building, an inch from blasting with the entire building, as Michael's explosives went off.

"What happened!?" Geoff's voice shouted into their ears once more, causing a screech in the mics, and Ray had to mutter under his breath from the top of another building. The sniper was in position, ready for any incoming cops. Jack gripped the steering wheel of an old transport truck tightly, as he waited for anyone to reply. He was positioned in an alleyway right by the remains of the building. "Ray, can you see them?" Geoff asked, sounding a bit desperate.

Ray tried to spot anything, anything at all, with his sniper rifle, but saw nothing but the dust from the building.   
"No, it's-"  
"You fucking Moron, what the hell were you thinking, trying to buy from the soda machine of a fucking building that was gonna blow up in 5 seconds? Are you Stupid!?"

They never thought they'd feel that relieved and happy, hearing the cussing voice.   
"But Micoo, I was thirsty," the heavy british accent of Gavin was as recognizable as always.  
"What took you so long?" Geoff asked strictly, but there was relief in his voice. He was safe and sound at their headquarters, Ryan was there as well. Before either Michael or Gavin got to answer, Ryan finally spoke.  
"Uuuh, guys," he started, catching everybody's attention. "From south side, three cop cars are approaching," Ryan observed on the screen, which was set to monitor the city's cameras. Geoff swore.

  
"Michael, Gavin, hurry to Jack's car with the gold," he commanded, Michael and Gavin immediately following the orders as they ran towards the alleyway. "Ray, be ready to shoot whatever pedestrian or cop that'll get in the way. The bike's still there, yeah?"  
"Still on the ground, as far as I know," Ray replied, as the first siren was in sight, the car swinging quickly around a corner. Ray easily took out the tires, making it possible for Gavin and Michael to jump into Jack's truck.

The rest half hour was full of explosions, bullets and american style car chasing. It was a close call as the truck drove across a ramp, landing clumsily on the other side of a river. The cops stopped their car, not risking the jump, and commenced to shooting at their truck. But one after one, they were shot down as Ray came from behind on a faggio, expertly shooting all of them down. Stepping off the bike, he kicked lightly at a twitching body.

"All dead, boss," Ray said, the guys cheering over the mics.  
"That's Great, guys, meet up at headquarters. Ryan and I will prepare the booze."  
Ray opened his mouth. "Ray, you'll get soda," Geoff added, Ray nodding pleased.

 

 

It was a joyful cheer of laughter that erupted from Geoff and his gang, as they had gathered around the bags of gold, hands full of drinks. Gavin's arm was wrapped in bandage, only slightly fractured.

"To one of the most successful heists we've had in a long time!" Jack applauded, raising his drink in the air.  
"It was Top, you should've seen me and Micoo as we filled the bags with gold! We thought we'd never make it!" Gavin nearly shrieked, being a bit more than tipsy.  
"Yeah well you almost died, Gavin," Ryan commented, earning laughter from the guys. "But then there'd be more gold for us.." Ryan then added with a menacing smirk, merely joking of course, but it caused Gavin to sputter out his British gibberish, which turned out to be even more incomprehensible when he was drinking.

"Wot!"   
They all laughed more at Gavin, and Ryan heartily put his arm around Gavin, assuring him that he was happy the brit was still alive.  
The others just saw it as the masked man was drunk, but the truth was that Ryan barely had emptied even one glass.

When Michael had screamed at Gavin, and the explosion had erupted, Ryan was frozen in place. Luckily, Geoff was as well, so he didn't notice the slight quivering hands, which Ryan couldn't control.  
So many thoughts passed through his mind, that if Gavin had died it would have been horrible.

The thing was, why would it have been That horrible? Ryan didn't think it'd matter that much. He thought he cared equally for the brit as he cared for the others. But there seemed to be more than that, and he was aware of that now. The thought of the lad dying had been a kick.  
And now Ryan knew it, that he probably liked Gavin. The lad wasn't a sore sight, that was for sure. But Ryan had never perceived himself to swing that way.

He observed the younger team-mate, as Michael was tackling him to the ground, pretending to beat him up. Gavin was squealing and squawking, begging his boi to release him, squirming like a worm on the floor. 

"M-Micooo, my arm! It hurts!"   
Of course no one took him seriously, as Gavin only laughed.

 

Yeah, Ryan definitely liked Gavin.

 

And less than anything in the world, he wanted Gavin to die.


End file.
